Poisoned Stars at Midnight
by Wrecked-Progress
Summary: Lucy runs into some old enemies. Will she grow closer to them or will her team freak out. Will they join the guild? Cobra is being used and Lucy is wanted for her powers, but how is Midnight involved? CobraxLucy. Rated M for future Lemons and language. Is Laxus really just protective or is it something more? {HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

Poison Stars at Midnight

*This is my first fanfiction. I'll be writing more stories mainly about crack pairings involving Lucy. I'll try to update every other day or at LEAST once a week. The story takes place about two years after the Grand Magic Games Arc. Everything stayed the same besides Levy and handle started dating and Jellal isn't s wanted Criminal anymore.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I just got back from a job with the rest of Team Natsu and threw my bag on the ground and plopped down on my bed. Of course after the job I ended up with only a fraction of the amount of money I needed for my rent, which is due in a week. Natsu burned some houses down, then Gray got mad at Natsu and froze the whole forested then Erza cut some houses and trees in half with her Heaven's Wheel attack. It was just a huge mess.

As I thought about the events of the day I drifted off in to sleep.

* * *

The next morning:

I woke up the next morning wrapped in someone arms. "Natsu, get out of my bed and go home!" I yelled as I got out of bed and dragged him out by the scarf.

"But Luce, our house is so far away," he complained as happy came out from under the covers.

"I don't care, leave!"

"Fine OK, you don't have to yell," he said jumping from the window ledge into the street.

'Well I guess I'll head to the guild' I thought.

After getting ready and leaving the house, I ran into the local doughnut shop to get so I could get treats for my team. But just as I turned the corner I ran into someone. We both fell backwards onto our butts and gave loud 'Ow's' and groans before we looked at each other.

Almost screaming, I got up and stood there, terrified. Just as the man got up I finally noticed the man that had been walking beside the person I had bumped into.

"Midnight, and Cobra," I said confused.

"Hey, do we know you?" Cobra said putting his hand behind his head.

"Well, I'm in Fairy Tail, I'm the person who defeated your friend, um... I think her name was, Angel?" Both the men frowned in realization.

" I thought you guys where in umm... jail," I said

" Yea, they released us," Midnight said smiling.

"Look, we're sorry about the whole Oracion Seis thing. We were both in a bad place and Brain took advantage of that, but I'm not saying you should forgive us or that we should be friends but I will at least say we have been trying, really hard, to change." Said Cobra. I stood there mouth open slightly in disbelief.

'Why would they tell me this?'

"Cobra, Midnight, I forgive you, and I think we should be friends!" I said smiling . They both looked shocked and confused but that faded when they started smiling too.

Cobra's POV

I could hear her thoughts. She was scared of us during the whole interaction. But as soon as I told her we changed , her thoughts where warm and peaceful. She smiled again and held out her hand,

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia, nice to meet you." Both me and Midnight shook her hand and we all

'Damn, her smile was adorable' I heard Midnight think.  
I subtly hit his chest while still smiling at Lucy.

"It was really nice meeting you Lucy but we must be going, Midnight and I need to find a Hotel. We've checked three but there all full for some reason. There some festival apparently," I said sighing. Slightly wishing we didn't have to go because the way she smiled after all we did warmed my heart.

" I can't let you do that why don't you two stay at my house. All the hotels are going to be full because of the Fantasia parade, In a couple days," Lucy said smiling and grabbing midnight and I by the hand and pulling us to her house.

'Oh. My. God. We're going to her house. I'm so excited she so freaking cute: and not to mention her body, just all her curv_–––,' Midnight's thought was cut off by me pulling his beaded white hair hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Poisoned Stars at Midnight Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, unfortunately.

* * *

Midnight's POV

'Oh. My. God. We're going to her house. I'm so excited she so freaking cute and not to mention her body, just all her curv–––,' My thought were cut off by Cobra pulling my beaded white hair, hard.

"Ow! What was that for I yelled at Cobra.

"You know what! Stop thinking about her like that . I can hear it." Cobra looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks. I notice Lucy look back at us alot. Was she afraid we where going to hurt her? And if she was why would she invite us to stay at her house?

"Ok, we're here," she said as she pulled out a key and unlocked the door. As soon as we got in, Lucy went straight to the Kitchen and started cooking. Probably for Cobra, being a dragon- slayer and always being hungry.

"Nice place," mumbled Cobra "Thanks, you guys can make your self at home. We'll figure out sleeping arrangements later, after we eat." She said happily. After she was finished cooking we set the table and sat down when I heard Cobra growl next to me. I was about to ask,' what's wrong' but then I heard a voice yell outside,

"Luce!" Lucy jumped out of her chair and trapped us both by the arm and pulled us into the bathroom. "Ahhh, what are you doing!?" I asked as she shoved us into the shower and turned the water on. Cobra and I gasped as the cold water hit us. "Stay in here, my friend Natsu won't be happy that I decided I'm helping you two."

"But, why are we in the shower, with our cloths on, together?" I said motioning to Cobra and I. "Natsu, he's a dragon slayer, so he would smell you" she said, her face serious.

"Oh, is that why you growled earlier, Cobra?" I asked "Yeah, me and him fought. So I have his scent." Cobra said simply.

"So if I stay in here he'll know I'm taking a shower and leave, or stay you never k ow with Natsu," Lucy said locking the door and sitting on the granite around her sink. "Luce!" He shouted, he sounded like he was in the apartment. Before I could ask how he got in. Lucy yelled, "What Natsu?"

"Erza,Gray and I are going on a job are you coming?" He asked.  
She hesitated and looked at us then answered, "No, I don't feel that well. You guys can go."

"Aww. Well, I hope you feel better, we'll be back before the Fantasia Parade"

"Ok, thanks see you soon"

I heard a window open and close then Cobra turned the water off and stepped out. We were both soaked.

"I'm sorry but if Natsu saw you he'd probably try and kill you, and then burn the house down, then there would be blood everywhere it would just be a mess." She said causally.

"Wow, glad you care about us,"mumbled Cobra. Lucy glared at him while handing me a towel and then chucking a another one at cobra's face.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right," I snickered. He just growled at me and started drying off.

"I have some clothes for you guys I'll be right back," she said walking out of the bathroom. Cobra started stripping down too his boxers without any shame.  
Lucy came back in with two pairs of jeans and two black t-shirts. She saw Cobra and looked away blushing.

"Like what you see Blondie?" he said smiling. Lucy didn't say anything as she threw the clothes at him and handed me mine and left the bathroom.

'You're a jerk,' I thought knowing he would hear me. He glared at me then started dressing.

* * *

2 hours later:

Lucy POV:

We all sat around the coffee table talking and laughing. It was great. they were funny, smart, and kind, despite there past. I checked the clock and saw that it was a little pass 3 pm. Just when I was about to go make tea there was a knock on the door. With out thinking I asked Midnight to answer it. Crap, I thought as I remembered that I don't want the Guild to know about them yet.

"Wait!" Cobra and I shouted in unison. I guess Cobra read my thoughts.

but it was too late when Midnight opened the door to a smiling Erza, Gray and Natsu. but their smiles quickly faded as the realized who opened the door. "What the hell!" Natsu yelled quickly shoving Midnight into the wall and Erza summoning her swords, while Gray put his fist on to his open palm reading for battle. I ran in between Midnight the others and pushed Natsu away while putting my back against Midnight. My teammates looked at me in utter confusion.

"Luce..." Natsu whispered. It nearly broke my heart.

"I'm sorry Natsu, Erza, Gray. They have changed and I'm and they're staying with me for awhile. and I think we are becoming friends." I said, looking back at Midnight and Cobra. They both looked terrified but I saw in there eyes they appreciated what I said.

"But Lucy they are evil!" yelled Gray pushing past me and grabbing Midnight.

"NO!" I screamed and shoved Gray onto the wall. He looked at me shocked.

"Midnight and Cobra are my friends now and you know as well as I do that Fairy Tail protects their friends." I said my eyes watering as I saw my team look at me in shock.

"But Lucy they hurt Wendy and Jellal, not to mention almost killing me and Erza." Natsu said his voice hoarse.

"Well, I forgave them. We all forgave Jellal and Gajeel not to mention Laxus!" I said my voice rising.

"Ok, Ok." Said Erza speaking for the first time and sending her swords back. "Fair enough, But we still don't like this, but we won't try to kill them." I smiled and looked at Cobra and Midnight. they smiled back.

"Well, I think we should go now," Erza said grabbing Gray and Natsu.

"But, we cant just leave them alone with Luce!" yelled Natsu.

"We won't, I'll send some one from the guild later to check on you,' Erza replied closing the door.

"That went well,"I said turning around to face the two mages.  
"Yea..." They said in sync.


	3. Chapter 3

Poisoned Stars at Midnight Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does.

OMG, people actually like the story I thought the story would bomb and people would hate it but people LIKE it. Don't forget to Vote on who Lucy should end up with! Cobra or Midnight. NO NALU! dont get me wrong NaLu is fine but not in this story.

* * *

"That went well,"I said turning around to face the two mages.

"Yea..." They said in sync.

* * *

The Next Day:

Lucy's POV

I woke up to the sun shining threw the curtains and directly hitting my face. i turned over and and saw a bare-chested Cobra sleeping beside me. OMG, really? What is up with Dragon Slayers and them always sneaking into my bed? Midnight was still on the blow-up mattress beside my bed. I looked up at Cobra's sleeping face and smiled he was so dang cute right now. WAIT, no,no,no,no bad Lucy. I carefully got out of the bed and stepped over Midnight. I started towards the bathroom to take a shower when I heard Midnight get up and yawn. He looked at me and then at Cobra then blushed.

"What," I asked

"You sleep with Cobra," he said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, Shut up!" I shouted as I blushed and looked away.

"Why are you guys being so loud," yawned Cobra. Oh my god he looked so good with no shirt on, WAIT, what is wrong with me! Cobra laughed and looked at me in amusement. Shit, He read my mine.

"Well," I said awkwardly "I'm going to take a shower now," I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I made myself not think about Cobra's body and turned the water on, stripped and jumped in.

* * *

Midnight's POV

I was amused the whole interaction. As Lucy shut the bathroom door I made my way towards the kitchen to start cooking. (I'm sorry if Midnight seems a little OOC, Out Of Character).

"What are you doing?" asked Cobra.

"I'm cooking." I said slowly.

"Why?"

"Because, she's letting us stay here we might as well breakfast." I said pulling out the eggs and raw bacon. He shrugged and pulled on a shirt. Lucy had said they were her friends clothes. She explained how he had a stripping problem and was always taking off his clothes without realizing it. I didn't even know how that was possible but, whatever.

I heard the water turn off just as I was putting the cooked food on plates on the table. I heard Lucy curse in the bathroom. Looked at Cobra who was walking to the bed where Lucy's clothes where.

"She forgot her clothes when she ran into the bathroom," I said with a smirk. Cobra grabbed the clothes and knocked on the bathroom door. Lucy opened it slightly. He handed her, her clothes with a smile. She took them and muttered a thanks before closing the door. Minutes later she came out and smiled at the breakfast on the table. She was wearing a simple blue mini skirt with a tight-fitted gray tank top.

"Oh my god thank you guys." She said excited as we all sat down and began eating. After we were done Cobra did the dishes and Lucy was ecstatic. She said she hated doing the dishes. After that we all sat around talking again. And I have to admit it was nice.

"So are you in a guild?" she asked. We bother shock our heads.

"It's hard to find a guild when we were in one of the most powerful dark guilds alive." Cobra said. "You guys can join Fairy Tail!" She said jumping up and taking our hands. "Master would love to have you, he's even more forgiving than I am."

"I"m not sure that's a good idea" I said.

"Oh, sure it is. Just come and meet him first, Please?" she begged "Fine," I said standing up.  
Cobra nodded.

"Yay, but we should use the back entrance. We would not want my team to freak out again." She said. "And anyway only my team and master know who you guys are. So it should be fine."

* * *

Natsu's POV

I was pissed. As I sat at the bar with a fire-red aura around me. Why did Lucy let them stay there? Gray came and sat beside me, looking equally pissed.  
"Hey," he muttered.

"Hi," I mumbled back.

"I wonder who Erza sent to watch Lucy and the guys last night," Gray said.

"I think it was Levy and Mira."

"Oh, I wonder what they did." Gray said, with sadness in his eyes.  
I knew why he was sad. WE were the guys in Lucy life, now we were being replaced by two evil bastards. I banged my fist on the bar. Everyone looked at me in confusion because they don't know about the two criminals in Lucy's apartment.

Just then I smelled them.

Behide the guild.

They were with Lucy.

Why were they at the guild?

* * *

**I'm sorry if it was short but I thought that was a really dramatic way to leave it. So i did. Hoped you liked and please review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

Poisoned Stars at Midnight Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

Hey I'm sorry it took longer to get this chapter out, I had to move to a different state so I was kinda busy. Well anyway Chapter 4!

* * *

Normal POV:

Lucy, Midnight, and Cobra where all at the back doors of the guild. All three of the mages where scared out of there minds. Lucy opened the door and all three slipped inside. They headed towards Master's office. Lucy knocked and Master called them in.

"Well, hello Lu- ", he stopped when he saw Cobra and Midnight enter the office.

"Hi, Master" whispered Lucy.

"What are they doing here!" Lucy jumped as she finally noticed who yelled. Laxus was standing by the door leaning on the wall.

"Laxus!" yelled Gramps.

"How do you know them!?" questioned Lucy "I thought only Master and my team would know who they are."

"I did the paperwork for that mission. I know that's Cobra, the Venom Dragon Slayer and Midnight the umm... Well I don't know what magic he uses." stated Laxus.

Midnight snickered.

Lucy subtly hit Midnight chest knowing that the lightning Dragon Slayer might loose his cool. Lucy turned back to the Master.

"Master, Midnight and Cobra would like to join the guild. I know they have a bad history but they served there time in jail. And I've spent the last couple days with them and I can tell they have changed." Lucy said.  
Both Cobra and Midnight were shocked at the Blonde's words. But then looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok, Ill accept them into the Guild" Master said with very little hesitation.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Natsu as he came barrelling in to the office.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.  
Natsu walked over to Lucy with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "Lucy how could you!?" he asked above a whisper.

"Natsu.."

"They are joining the guild Natsu, now if you would please leave so I can finish this meeting." Master said calmly.

"But Gramps-" whined Natsu.

"NO!" yelled Master Natsu left with rage and sadness in his eyes.

"Anyway where would you want your guild marks and what color?" Gramps said turning to Cobra and Midnight who both were shocked at the master defending them against a raging Natsu.

"Black, right shoulder," said Midnight

"Dark green, left shoulder," answered Cobra.  
After they got there guild marks Master lead the two out in front of the Guild. Followed by Laxus and Lucy.

"Listen up, Brats!" Everyone went silent and faced Master. Team Natsu all turned and growled. "We have two new members! This is Cobra! He is another Dragon slayer," Everyone gasped, Gajeel looked intrigued,"And this is Midnight He uses a form of warping magic along want some Nightmare magic."

There were mutters and whispers from around the guild. But no one seemed to know that they used to be in a dark guild besides Team Natsu (also I count Wendy as part of Team Natsu, some people don't so, just letting you guys know) and Laxus.

"They look like MEN!" yelled Elfman. Then everyone around the guild started cheering and welcoming the two new mages.

Cobra and Midnight were shocked at the reaction of the guild. They both smiled and ran over and hugged Lucy. Laxus growled and the whole guild went silent as they watched with interest as Lucy hugged them back blushing.

"Black-haired and brown eyed babies! Or! Blonde dragon slayer! Yelled Mira while she jumped up and down. Midnight, Cobra and Lucy pulled away from each other and and blushed. Natsu growled.

"But they're evil!" screamed Natsu from the bar.

"Natsu!" Yelled Lucy as she ran over there and pulled him down to the ground and yelled in his ears. "Why would you say that, they're NOT evil and I'm sick of you saying it!" she finished with tears in her eyes as she let go of him and ran out of the guild. Everyone stood there dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" asked Mira as she walked over to Natsu.

"Nothing," he pouted as he looked away.

"I'll go after her," sighed Cobra. Running out of the guild he saw a Green-haired mage walk up and shake Midnights hand while smiling crazily at Laxus; who still stood next to Midnight.

Cobra ran after Lucy he saw her running into the forest crying still. Why was she crying so much?

Lucy's POV

* * *

Natsu was so stupid. He can't just call people evil. I'm sick of him disappointing me. I loved Natsu. I truly loved him, I was going to tell him after the GMG but I saw him hugging and talking to Lisanna.

So I couldn't just walk up and tell him. And two weeks later He announced that he was dating Lisanna. I broke down after that.

But its been almost two years since then and I've moved on but all of a sudden all of these feelings came rushing forward, only Cana, Levy, and Erza know about me liking Natsu. Now I was running threw the forest crying my eyes out. I stopped by a tree and leaned against it. While I was trying to catch my breath I heard foot steps coming towards me.

'Please, no not Natsu,' I thought

"It's okay, It's Cobra not Natsu."

He came into a clearing and stepped towards me. I looked up at him and run towards him as he came towards me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. He hesitated for a moment then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"It's okay," he whispered.

I cried into his chest until I couldn't cry anymore. I looked up at him, he looked down at me. He wiped the tears away from my face. I started leaning forward my intensions clear. I knew he would read my mind and discover what I was doing. He leaned down and his lips brushed against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down the rest of the way.

Our lips smashed against each other and I poured my whole body into that kiss. It seemed like hours before we broke apart. We were both breathing hard with our arms still wrapped around each other.

"Umm, I think we should get back," I said breaking away from him and heading in the direction of the guild. I felt light headed. I walked a couple feet in front of Cobra I could feel his eyes on my back as a walked. When we got back to the guild Midnight was talking to Freed and Laxus. My team was at there table laughing and smiling.

"You know what Cobra, I'm going to the Locksmith to get you guys a key to my apartment." I said smiling,

"Oh, I could come with you," He said putting a hand on the back of his head.

"No, it's ok you stay here and bond with your new guild mates," I said turning and heading out of the guild.

As I walked down the street I thought about Cobra. And that kiss. I put my fingers to my lips. Did I like Cobra? Yea, he was attractive, sexy even. But I just met him and yea he was staying at my apartment. He was sweet and humorous.

I wanted to get closer to him.

* * *

**I'm sorry for any grammar errors or spelling errors. Please review and tell me want you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Poisoned Stars At Midnight Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

* * *

Recap:

As I walked down the street I thought about Cobra. And that kiss. I put my fingers to my lips. Did I like Cobra? Yea, he was attractive, sexy even. But I just met him and yea he was staying at my apartment. He was sweet and humorous. I wanted to get closer to him

* * *

.Lucy's POV

After going to the locksmith and getting two new keys to my apartment, I checked my phone to see that it was about 3:00. I decided I wanting to throw a sleepover. I haven't been hanging out with my girl friends for awhile now, So, What The Hell, Right?

I called Erza, Levy, Cana, and all the other girls in Fairy Tail. And asked them if they wanting to come over. They all accepted. So I went back to my apartment to set up. After setting up sleeping bags and preparing the food. I heard a knock on the door I ran to open it. Cobra stood in the door way.

"Hey," he said walking in.

"Oh, crap I totally forgot, I'm having some of my friends over and..."

"You need Midnight and I out of the house," he finished

"Yea, I"m so sorry."

"Nah, It's fine, Midnight and I became friends with Freed, He's really interested in our magic." he said very, matter-of-factly.

I giggled while saying,"That's Freed for yah,"

"So, we'll just stay at his house I"m sure he won't mind since Mira is probably going to your party."

"Wait, what about Mira!"

He quickly covered his mouth and shook his head. " I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, so you keep your mouth shut, Heartfillia," He said playfully pointing his finger at me.

"My lips are sealed," I said.

"Okay, I'll go tell Midnight. Here comes Erza and Mira," he said turning and motioning towards the two mages walking towards my house. He smiled, a warm smile that nearly broke me, and left. Erza and Mira walked through the door and hugged Lucy tight.

"Hey guys," I said pushing them into the living room. "I'm so glad you called us, I feel like it's been forever since all the girls hung out together," Mira said.

"I know! I felt the same way," Lucy said excitedly.

The door bell rang and Erza answered the door. Levy, Cana, Juvia, and Lissanna were standing at the door with wide smiles on their faces.

They all entered the living room and we all started munching down on food

"We should play a game," said Cana as she downed a bottle of beer. " We should go around in a circle and say what guy we are crushing on." All the girls blushed and giggled.

"Levy, you go first"

"Um, O-ok You guys know Gajeel and I have been dating for awhile and actually he proposed this morning.." Levy said timidly.

"OH MY GOD LEVY, everyone screamed and lunged towards the blue-headed girl. Pulling her into a group hug. After a couple minutes the congratulations died down and we continued the game.

"Ok, Lucy your next," said drunk Cana.

"You guys are going to think I"m insane but I kissed a certain Dragon Slayer recently, and I think I like him," I said blushing.

All the girls around me started shouting at me at the same time"What, Natsu!" "Laxus!" "Gajeel!" "I bet it was Natsu!" "I had my money on Laxus since the Phantom Lord incident!" "NO, Gajeel is mine Lucy, I cant compete with you!"

"NO,NO,NO guys wait," Lucy said standing up and hushing them.

Then Erza who had been silent the whole 'shout-fest' said, "Cobra."

Everyone gasped while I blushed and nodded my head.

"No way!" Levy yelled

"Yea, He's HOT" Shouted Cana.

"Cana!" I shouted back

"What, he is," she said calmly.

"OK, OK," I said shouted over everyone."Mira, your turn."

"Well um, I started spending time with Freed and we started dating recently."

"OMG," everyone shouted. I saw Erza hand Cana 10 jewel. Cana just smirked and took it, mouthing 'told you.'

"Next!" Cana shouted.

Everyone looked at Erza. "Crap," she uttered.

"It's Ok Erza we know you love Jellal, you don't have to say it," I said giggling.

She looked down and blushed the color of her hair. Jellal wasn't a wanted criminal anymore. So they finally got to spend time together.

"Ok, Cana, it's your turn," I said mischievously.

She sighed and said, "Well, I'm not saying any names, but one of my drinking buddies certainly has my attention, from Quattro Puppy." We all smiled as we thought about the two together.

"Yea, I can see you two together, Ha, actually you guys would look cute together. " Lissanna said laughing.

"OK, Next!" I shouted. But then we all laughed as we noticed who was next.

"Do we even have to ask you?" Erza asked Juvia.

Juvia smiled then said, "Juvia's heart belongs to Gray-sama."

"Yea we know," Everyone said.

"Lissanna," Mira said.

"Well, um, you guys know me and Natsu are dating. And have been for awhile now. And I think he's going to purpose." She said.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"I found a wedding ring in his sock door and it was engraved ans the engraving said Lissanna and Natsu," she said.

"LISSANNA! CONGRADS,"

Another 10 minutes of hugs and crying from Mira. We stayed up another couple of hours before crashing on the floor.

* * *

Cobra's POV:

After staying at Freed's house I was happy. I made a friend. Other then Lucy and Midnight, I had a hard time with people. Midnight stayed at Freed's for the day to talk about their magic.

When I walked in to the apartment I saw a crap-load of girls sleeping on the floor. The only person awake was Lucy and she was just staring up at the ceiling with a smile on her face.

"Hey," I said.

She jumped, startled. "Ahhh," she squeaked. She quickly covered her mouth and stepped over the sleeping bodies to get to me and whispered, "Why are you back?"

"Oh, you didn't want me to come back," I said play pouting.

"It's not that I just didn't expect you home so soon,"

'I really want to kiss him' she thought. I listened harder and heard her memories of last night. Haha, she said she liked me. And honestly I liked her. More than I should.

I subconsciously started leaning down towards her. Before I could react she grabbed my neck and smashed her lips against mine My hands moved to her hips. She pressed her breast into my chest. I picked her up and she rapped her legs around my waist. I moved and put her on the kitchen counter. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth I plunged my tough into her mouth. I moved my hand up and brushed against the bottom of her breast she moaned at my touch. I felt my 'member' harden and fought against the fabric of my jeans.

"Wooh, Go Lucy!" shouted Cana. We both broke apart and I stepped away from Lucy in shock. I looked around to find all the girls awake and looking at us with amusement. Lucy blushed the color of Erza's hair and jumped of the counter.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now," I said awkwardly. Then I headed to the bathroom, Smiling.

* * *

Hey guys! So how did you like the Chapter. Please Review and tell me what you thought I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

Poisoned Stars At Midnight Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Hey! Sorry I was a late with this update I was sick and just didn't have the energy to do anything besides watch How I Met Your Mother re-runs. SO without further ado, Chapter 6!

* * *

Lucy POV:

It's been two days since the sleepover and the whole guild was setting up for the Fantasia Parade. Cobra and I still haven't talked about the make out session, and I was sick of getting teased by Gajeel about it. Apparently Levy decided to tell Gajeel about Cobra and I, now he won't shut up about it. I know I was always like a little sister to him but he doesn't bother anybody else about their love life's.

"Does he treat you right? Do I need to kill him? Because Laxus and I will rip him apart if he-."

"GAJEEL!" I yelled. While I worked on the float for the parade.

"What! I worry about me little sis," he said draping his arm over my shoulders.

"I'm not your sister," I said playfully pushing him away.

"Sure you are."

"Yah, Ok," I mumbled not listening to him as I worked on the float.

Cobra was working on one of the other floats. He was smiling to himself and I had a feeling he was listening to our conversation. But I couldn't be sure. So I was going to have fun testing it.

"Hey, Gajeel, I sure had fun in bed yesterday," I said looking in between Gajeel and Cobra. He gave me a confused look and then looked at Cobra in realization. He smiled and played along.

"Yea, That sure was fun," he said laughing and wrapping an arm around her looked over rage in his eyes. Wow, I got a better reaction then I thought. Then he laughed, What!? Why was he laughing?

Oh, I was never going to be able to get used to the mind-reading.

I sighed and let go of Gajeel. He was still laughing. "OK, Gajeel fun's over," I said laughing.

"What, why, I was having fun screwing with your new boyfriend," he said letting go of me.

"One of Cobra's powers is being able to 'hear' thoughts. So, he figured us out," I said smiling over at Cobra who was trying not to look over this way. I gave up.

I walked over to Cobra who was now looking at me in confusion.  
I liked Cobra. I'm sorry but I did. I don't know why. I just felt connected to him, drawn to him.

"We need to talk about what happened at the party," I said seriously.

"Yea, probably," he said smiling smugly.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the guild, which was empty since everyone was outside working.

"So," he said, still smug.

"So, What?" He stepped towards me and grabbed my hands,

"You like me I like you, what's holding you back," he questioned.

"The fact that I thought you didn't like me," the last word barely left my before I felt his mouth on mine. Our lips moved in sync. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently ran my hands threw his hair. We broke apart both panting.

Then we heard a giggle, great.

We both turned toward the noise to saw both Cana and Mira sitting on the bar. "Wow," said Cana hugging a barrel.

"Can you guys stop doing that, like seriously say something," I said.

"We didn't want to interrupt," laughed Mira.

"Well, Ok I have to go help Gajeel with the float." I said leaving.

'We'll finish this later' I thought knowing he would hear me.

I heard him laugh behind me.

"Luce!" I heard by my float.

"Hey, Natsu"

"Luce, let me help. No one will let me help. They keep saying I'm going to destroy everything." he complained.

"No, I'm almost done I don't need you to blow anything up."

"BUT LUCE I"M BORED AND LISSANNA ISN"T LETTING ME HELP ETHER." He yelled.

"No, Gajeel is helping me."

"NO, Gajeel sucks!"

"Actually Gramps is making me help you, since Gajeel had to leave. He had to go and meet some wedding planner," said Laxus walking over with a smirk on his face.

"NO LAXUS IS EVEN WORST!" Natsu yelled.

Laxus growled at Natsu and walked over to me and draped an arm around my shoulders. Laxus and I became really close over the past two years. He was honestly like my big brother. He didn't know about me and Cobra like Gajeel did and Thank the stars for it. If Laxus knew he would interrogate the living crap out of Cobra.

"Hey Laxus,"

"Hey Blondie,"

"You're blonde too." I mumbled.

"Yea, Yea I've heard it all before," he laughed.

A couple hours passed and everyone was back inside the guild for lunch. I was sitting with The Raijinshuu, Cobra and Midnight. Apparently the guys and The Thunder God Tribe were getting along great and were now friends.

"I can't wait till the parade tomorrow night. Erza made the prettiest costumes for Midnight and I." I said excitedly.

"What do you mean Midnight and you?" asked Cobra subtly. But Freed whistled and left, trying to avoid the fight that might break out. Laxus just raised an eye brow at me and I smiled.

"On one of the floats Midnight and I are playing the Princess and the Prince and Erza made the costumes." I said.

"Oh, I just would think that your boyfriend would play your prince," Cobra said.

"What!" Laxus snapped.

"Cobra we never said that we were dating," I said trying to calm down the conversation.

"Well, we might as well be, We already had a couple of steamy make-out sessions and you admitted to liking me." He said calmly. How was he being calm right now? Laxus was freaking out, Gajeel was laughing across the room, Natsu was walking over here looking mad and everybody else was just looking at us in shock.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, WHAT," Laxus said standing up.

"Laxus calm down it's not that big of a deal, I'm 20, I'm going to date."

"It's not that. It's the fact the he use to be a dark guild member!" He yelled.

"LAXUS!" I yelled. " I thought you forgave them," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I did forgive them, but I didn't forget." He said his voice getting softer. Everyone in the guild looked shocked, besides the people who already knew. Freed was standing over by Mira looking normal. Did he know? In fact the whole Thunder Legion looked fine. I guess Laxus told them.

Midnight and Cobra were looking down defeated and ashamed.

"I'm sorry Luce but Laxus is right we forbid you from dating him," Natsu said pointing at Cobra. I walked up to Natsu with tears in my eyes. I slapped him across the face to hard my hand felt like it was on fire.

"You do not decide who I date and don't date."

All the girls nodded in agreement and I was shocked. Laxus was still standing up and looking at us in horror. Natsu held his cheek in his hand, looking desperate.  
I looked around again everybody was looking this way. Mira walked over and hugged me and soon everybody was coming up and joined the hug.

Elfman walked over to Cobra and held out his hand, "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Cobra looked up completely taken by surprise. He took his hand and stood up.

"Thanks good to be here," he said smiling. Gray walked over to Midnight and did the same. Cobra and Midnight were pulled into the center of the giant group hug.

Erza sighed and smiled then shouted, so everyone could hear, " The past is the past as long as you love this guild as mush as everybody else we will accept you both!" Everybody yelled in agreement and I let the tears fall. Laxus was even in the hug, Natsu was by Erza looking at her in confusion, but then nodded in agreement and joined the hug.

I loved this guild and everyone in it.


	7. Chapter 7

Poisoned stars at Midnight

I'm so sorry about being late. I've been studying for tests and I didn't have time to work on the story. So, I made this chapter longer!

* * *

Lucy's POV

It was 30 minutes before the Fantasia Parade and Midnight and I were getting ready. Erza had made me the most gorgeous ball gown. It was a strapless-sweet heart neckline, midnight-blue dress the had a black sash around the waist. It had silver beads lining the neckline. The outfit was completed with black gloves that reached my elbows, and a pair of black heels with silver beading. Midnight wore the matching suit with a princy-flare added to it. We would be on the float with a silver medieval castle surrounded with black and white roses.

Cobra, Mira, Elfman, and Cana were all wearing formal attire. They were goin got be on the float ahead of us. Natsu and Lissanna where on the first float together, their float was castle ruins with black and white roses surrounding it.  
The Fantasia Parade this year told a story of an old King that purposed to a commoner after he fought a war and his castle was destroyed, they got married and over the years (and floats) the castle got re-built and all the families, friends and servants returned to the castle until finally it was fully built but the King and New Queen were long dead by then and I played the great-granddaughter to the King, where the Prince would meet and fall in love with me.

All the other guild members were scattered along the floats and ground using their magic to create stars and heart appear t fly around the floats and streets.

"Lissanna! Natsu! Your up!" yelled Laxus who was managing the whole parade.

Before we knew it all the floats where moving and the whole guild was waving and cheering to the crowd below. Laxus growled as Natsu stopped waving and picked up a microphone that was laying in the float.

"Hey, everyone! I'm the King and according to the story I have to purpose to the 'commoner'. But I don't want to." Everyone stopped cheering and the floats stopped moving." I want to be Natsu and purpose to the girl I love," Lissanna gasped and put a hand over her mouth, Natsu slowly walked over to Lissanna and pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket. "Lissanna, your not a commoner and I'm not a king, But your my queen and I'm your servant I want be by your side the rest of my life." Natsu took a a deep breath and got down on one knee.

Mira was crying and jumping up and down. Elfman was hiding his face in his hands.

"Lissanna, will you marry me?" Natsu asked.

"O-oh my g-gods, YES!" She shouted through tears, tackling Natsu in a hug.

I had tear in my eyes too. I used to love Natsu, and I have to admit I hated Lissanna for a little while. But it wasn't her fault he didn't love me. I grew to love Lissanna and we became friends. I was happy for her, I really was. I felt arms around and looked up to she Midnight.

"It's sweet isn't it?" He asked sighing.

"Yea, It really is,"

Then the cheering in the crowds was so loud I had to cover my ears. The floats started moving again and the parade moved on.

* * *

Cobra's POV

I heard thought all around during Natsu's speech. Lissanna was nervous but happy as can be. Natsu was confident but also nervous she would turn him down.  
Mira was crying and happy for her sister but deep own she was sad because her little sister was getting married before her and then she was silently cursing Freed.

Lucy's thoughts were all over the place, so I glanced over to see her in Midnight's arms and growled.

Mira saw this and walked over to me and said," It's ok, you don't need to worry she likes you." She said poking me in the chest before walking back to her spot. I sighed and smiled, waving at the people below us.

After the Fantasia Parade:

Everyone was outside the guild on the beach signing autographs and playing around. It was late but even Asuka was awake and running around. Midnight and Lucy were getting their picture taken for the Fairy Tail album. I sat down in a vacant part of the rocky beach. Minutes later I felt someone sit next to me, I looked over to see blonde hair and a Midnight-blue dress.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey"

"Why are you hiding from everyone ?"

"I'm not I just needed sometime away from people, I'm not really a people person," I said sighing.

"Oh, I can leave you alon-," She said standing up.

"No, No it's fine," I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her down a bit to hard. She ended up on my lap looking up at me. She was beautiful, her brown eyes looked straight into my purple ones.

"I'm so glad I ran into you at the pastry store," she said.  
I looked down and she saw the sadness in my eyes,

"You're a good person Cobra, you need to let go of your guilt. The whole guild forgave you, you just need to forgive yourself." she said.

I stroked her face, and asked all the things that confounded and amazed me, "How can you forgive me so easily for everything I've done? How can you offer me a way to let go of my guilt, when I deserve to feel like that?"

She shook her head lightly as she pulled my face in to offer a brief kiss, before saying, "You've made up for what you've done, Cobra; you've earned forgiveness and trust. You shouldn't have to live with your guilt forever; you deserve more than that."

My breath shuddered as I closed my eyes, leaning forward to rest my forehead against hers. "I don't understand it; you should hate me. You should look at my face and feel nothing but disgust."

She pushed my face back, making me look at her, and saying sternly, "Cobra, stop. I'm not about to hate you for making mistakes that you've already paid for. Trust me, I've made plenty of them myself. No one's perfect." Her mouth inched up, grinning impishly as she continued, "Besides, it definitely isn't disgust that I feel when I look at your face."

It took a minute to switch gears from the serious talk we'd been having, and I realized that she was trying to get me to do what she'd done and let it go. I didn't know if I could ever leave it in the past, but I was going to try, for Lucy. I felt a smile stretch across my face as I asked, "Really? Why don't you tell me what you feel when you look at me?"

Lucy let loose a giggle, before answering, "I like looking at your face; it makes me smile."

I laughed, tapping her nose with my finger, "I like that it makes you smile, but that wasn't the question. The question was what do you feel?"

She smirked mischievously, as she let the silence gather. Then she pulled my head closer, leaning forward to whisper in my ear, "Hot...looking at you makes me feel hot."

I froze as the words seemed to shoot straight to my groin. Gone was the light, playful moment and in its place was heat, instantly consuming my body. A groan was ripped from my throat as she nipped at my jaw. My hand clenched the sand and I pushed her down so she was lying down, on her back in the sand as her leg ran up the length of my own.

She made her way down my neck, whispering words between each little bite. "Your eyes make my heart pound"..."Your lips make my mouth water" Every word she spoke was like a jolt to my already fried system.

Pulling my head back, I saw her eyes were hooded, and she was breathing raggedly through parted I lost control, I smashed my mouth over hers, ravaging her lips as she had ravaged my control. She'd ripped through my good intentions with nothing but her truth, and there was no putting it back. I pulled my arm from beneath her, and suddenly I found myself between those incredible legs. I ran my hand down her side, brushing her shapely ass, and hooked her leg over my hip. My hand lingered over her knee, pressing into the soft skin, before smoothing its way back down to her hip, sending a shiver through her body.

I pulled back on the kiss to suck her plump lip into my mouth, nibbling on it , then soothing it with my tongue. Her breathing matched mine, climbing higher and higher as our hearts pounded seemingly together. I left the warmth of her mouth to lick a path to her collar bone, sliding my hands up her legs to cup her perfectly round ass, pulling myself in closer. She shuddered as I brushed against her core, and her hands on my back clenched. Her legs tightened, pulling me in again to rub deliciously against her warmth, and my breath left with a hiss.

I moved my hands to brace myself over her, as I grazed my teeth against the skin of her neck. I flexed my hips, wanting nothing more in that moment than to push myself inside her, to take her over and over again. I wanted to push her over the edge, to hear her cry out my name. I returned to her lips to kiss her ferociously, thrusting my tongue into her mouth. She moaned into my mouth, pressing against me like she couldn't get close. I understood the sentiment.

Just as I had begun to ease my hand up her dress's skirt, we realized we were still on the beach. Yes, we were hidden by rocks but still, we were on the beach!

I shoved the thought out of my mind I was to far gone to care.  
Then I heard anger. I heard static. I grabbed Lucy by the arms and pushed her away from me. The I felt pain, I yelled out in agony before collapsing on the ground.

"Cobra!" I heard Lucy screamed before she came running up by my side.


	8. Chapter 8

Poisoned Stars at Midnight Chapter 7

I do not own Fairy Tail.

Hey! I have no news in my life, wow, now I'm depressed.

* * *

Recap:

Then I heard anger. I heard static. I grabbed Lucy by the arms and pushed her away from me. The I felt pain, I yelled out in agony before collapsing on the ground.  
"Cobra!" I heard Lucy screamed before she came running up by my side.

* * *

Lucy's POV:

Cobra and I were in the middle of yet another make-out session. Then I felt his body tense up. Then I smell the familiar scent of electricity in the air. Cobra grabbed my arms hard enough to bruise and he threw me away from him. I landed in the sand a couple meters from him then I heard him yell out in pain.

I looked up to see him surrounded by lightning and as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. He fell in to the sand.

"Cobra!" I screamed as I ran to him. I reached his side and fell to my knees. I lited his head and put it in my lap. He was breathing. Thank the gods.

I looked around trying to find the person I knew did it. My eyes fell on a raging Laxus walking this way. The whole guild was coming this way.

"What the hell, Laxus!" I yelled.

"What! He was on top of you! I'm sorry but I was not going to allow you two too, um, ...um... do that yet." He said yelling at first but then sounding embarrassed and flustered towards the end.

"That's not your choice to make," I growled.

The whole guild was now surrounding Laxus, Cobra and I. Wendy ran forward and knelt by Cobra and put her hands over his chest. Her hands began to glow a faint blue and Cobra sighed in relief. After a couple of minutes his eyes fluttered open.

I looked down at Cobra and smiled, he reached his hand up and wiped the tears from my face I didn't know were there. I leaned down and kissed him gently and quickly. All the guys gasped in surprise and the girls woohed and cheered. But for some reason Midnight looked pissed.

Mira was jumping up and down shouting," Blonde baby dragon slayers! OR! OR! Red-haired, brown-eyed BABIES! I blushed and laughed awkwardly. Cobra sat up and blushed slightly while clearing his throat.

The Next Day.

I walked into the guild with Cobra and he received a growl from Laxus. We sat at the bar and ordered lunch from Mira. Not many people were in the guild, Team Shadow Gear, The Thunder Legion, Gajeel, Mira and a few other people here and there.

"Hey, Mira were are Natsu and Lissanna?" I asked

"Well Natsu took Lissanna to his house so I think they had a 'sleepover'," She said making air quotes around sleepover.

"Oh, did Lissanna ask you to be her maid of honor yet?" I said leaning closer to Mira.

"Yes! She also asked Juvia, Bisca, Erza , Cana and Levy, to be her bride's maids."  
Mira said.

"Oh, she didn't ask me," I said pouting.

"I thinks that because you used to like Natsu," Mira stated casually.

"Wait! How does Lissanna know that!" I shouted. Cobra flinched next to me. Laxus looked over at us, Gajeel was loudly chuckling beside Levy. Damn, dragon hearing.

"Mira, I don't like Natsu. Besides I'm with Cobra now," I said smiling and kissing Cobra on the cheek.

"Lissanna said the same thing, about how your with Cobra now so I maybe she's going to ask you," Mira said.

"Oh, okay."

As if on queue Lissanna and Natsu strolled threw the doors hand-in-hand. Lissanna whispered something to Natsu and ran over to the bar.

"Hey Mira, Cobra. Lucy I need to ask you something, will you be one of my bride's maids, and I'm sorry for not asking you sooner. I just couldn't find you yesterday when I was asking the girls." she said smiling warmly.

"I'd love too!" I said hugging her tight.

"Great Natsu's asking Gray, Gajeel. Laxus, Freed, and Cobra to be his best men. Oh and Jellal, but that's mainly so Erza won't have to walk down the aisle alone. And he might ask Alzack so Bisca will have someone." Lissanna said.

"Why is Natsu asking me?" asked Cobra.

"I don't really know maybe because you're another dragon slayer, or maybe because you're dating Lucy,"

He nodded.  
We all looked over at Natsu who was asking a very confused Gajeel to be a grooms man. We watched as Gajeel slowly nodded and Natsu walk over to Laxus and Freed. We all held our breath as he sat down and began talking, Laxus looked amused and Freed looked frightened. But they both agreed.

This is going to be one heck of a wedding.

I spent the rest of the day helping Lissanna and Mira decide about the jobs of everyone. Happy was going to be the ring-bearer and Gray was the best man, how that happened I have no idea. The Master was going to marry them, and Elfman was going to walk Lissanna down the aisle. Wendy and Asuka were the flower girls and we found out that Master already invited everyone in Magnolia to the Wedding.

Even people from other guilds! He invited Lyon, Sherry and Jura from Lamia Scale because we fought together in the Nirvana incident. Also the Trimen from Blue Pegasus. YAY, we have to also convince them not to try and kill Cobra and Midnight.

After all the wedding talk we had dinner

'' Hey, come with me," whispered Cobra he grabbed my hand and gently tugged me toward the back door. We walked out on to the beach. He laid down and patted the sand next to him.

I took a minute to admire him. He was laying down on his back with his hands behide head. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt which was covered by his long white coat. He was sexy, I'm sorry but I can dent that thought. Ahhh, crap. I forgot he can read minds I quickly thought about something different but he was already laughing his ass off. I laid down next to him and kissed him to get him to shut up. I looked up at the night sky. It was so clear. You could see every star in the sky. I sighed. I felt my eyes start to water and I tried to blink them away. But Cobra was already looking at me with worry.

"What's wrong," he asked

"Nothing, really. It's just my Mother and I used to lay down in our backyard and look at the stars she taught me all about them. I got my first three Zodiac Keys from her. Cancer, Aquarius, and Taurus." I had I stream of tears coming from my eyes at this point.

"My Mom was the best person. She was beautiful, kind, sweet. She was married before she married my dad though but he was possessive and beat her whenever she would disobey him or just speak her opinion. But then she ran away from him and got a divorce, she met my dad and they got married. They were in love and then they had me. I was seven when she got sick and then she died. I thought I would die, I seriously thought without her I was going to break and shatter. My dad wasn't any help ether he started ignoring me and yelling at me when ever I was near him. He said it was because I looked like my mother. Then years later he called me into his office and told me I was going to get married to a Duke so we could increase our land. That's when I ran away and joined Fairy Tail. And I have to admit it was the best thing I ever did." I finished.

"Honestly, I'm glad you did," Cobra whispered and kissed me. I laughed and kissed him back.

"Lucy, I know I haven't known you that long, but I've seen you laugh, I've seen you cry. I've seen you angry and protective. And I have to admit something and I hope you don't get freaked out. Lucy, I-I..Love you." Cobra stuttered out.

"Cobra, I Love you too." I said hugging him tight.

* * *

I'm sorry if this story is taking a while to progress but the real plot is starting in the next couple chapters. This chapter was kind of a filler but I just wanted you guys to know about the wedding. But the beach scene is really important so keep that in mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Poisoned Stars at Midnight: Chapter 9

I do not own Fairy Tail.

OK, guys I'm so sorry for being late. I was just really busy because I went back to school last Monday. Again I'm sorry don't hate me.

And to answer some of the questions, Yes, there will be a lot of Cliffhangers but just to keep you guys interested. And about Laxus and Lucy sibling relationship it will get more real over the next few chapters. And sorry this Chapter is so short but I'm going to be posting a new one in a couple hours.

Anyway, Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Lucy's POV

It's been two days since Cobra and I stargazed on the beach. But we still haven't really been on a real date yet. We've walked around town and I always cook dinner for him but that's usually with Midnight too. But lately Midnight's been sneaking off at night and when ever he has a chance. That was my mission today I was going to find out why he was sneaking out.

I was at the bar with Levy, Cana, Erza and Mira. We were all curious to see where he goes. I walked over to him where he was sitting alone reading.

"Hey," I said sitting next to him. He put his book down and returned the greeting.

"So, Midnight what have you been up to lately?" I asked casually.

"Nothing much, just reading and chilling here."

It was clear I wasn't getting anywhere like this, so time for a different approach. "So where have you been going when you sneak out of the house at night?" I said looking at my nails.

He blinked and said,"Just out, I'm a night person so I like to walk alone at night," he said. You would think that Midnight would be a good liar but NO. He was one of the worst liars in the world.

"Then why did Cobra say that when ever you come back you have a girl's scent on you," I said looking at him with a smug smile.

He flinched and started mumbling about stupid super dragon smelling.

"Well?" I said.

"I've...b-been seeing a girl," He stuttered out.

"OH MY GODSSSS, MIDNIGHT!" I yelled. He flinched so hard he fell out of his seat. "Calm down! Geez it's not a big deal," He said sitting back down. All the girls at the bar came over and sat down at our table.

I guess they heard the whole conversation because they didn't ask why I screamed.

"So, who is this girl? Do we know her? Asked Erza.

"Well I don't think you would know her but Lucy might because she's also a Celestial wizard," He said.

Everyone gasped, we all had an idea who it was.

"Midnight, do you know how many Gold Keys she has?" I asked.

"Ya, she has two," He said. We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Yukino," I said to him he looked at me in shock and then said,"Yea, that's her, How do you know her?"

"She's my friend she's the only other Celestial wizard that has any Gold keys," I stated.

"Small worl-," He was cut off when Mira jumped out of her seat and grabbed Midnights wrist pulling him to his feet and yelling,"YOU GUYS WOULD LOOK SOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER YOU BOTH HAVE WHITE HAIR AND SHE'S PRETTY AND YOUR CUTE!" He blushed and smiled lightly.

We all sat there screaming at Midnight for details but we got nothing. After we all calmed down Midnight left and we all sat there picking on Erza about her love life with Jellal.

* * *

Normal POV:

"We need a defense plan, If we don't we will all die," a deep voice said.

"What does our enemy specialize in?" asked a female voice.

"Poison," answered the deep voice.

"We could always try a bodyguard."

"But who? Poison is poison nobody can fight against it."

"How about a Dragon Slayer? The Poison Dragon Slayer."

"That might just work! But how do we get him on our side?"

"Easy, a hostage," said the female voice.

"Good, put this plan in motion as so as possible," the deep voice said.

"Keagan!" yelled the female. The air in front of the two shimmered and then a man dressed in all black and a mask pulled over his mouth appeared and dropped down on one knee, " How may I be of service," he asked.

"I need you to find the Poison Dragon Slayer and find out who he cares for the most and then capture them, then return here," the female said standing up from her seat. She was beautiful. She had long black hair that reached her lower back she had silver eyes, she was wearing a long black gown with a white sash at the waist and a choker necklace the matched the sash perfectly.

"As, you wish Lady Selena," Keagan shimmered then disappeared.

* * *

Lucy POV:

"LUCE!" I heard.

I turned to see Natsu running towards me with Happy close behide. "What, Natsu," I asked.

"Can we take a job I need some jewels for Lissanna. She wants a big wedding so I thought I could be extra jobs so she can get one." He asked jumping up and down.

"Aww that's sweet, and yea I'll do a job with you," I said.

"YAY! I've already picked a job! We have to take down some bandits in the next town over, but the reward is huge!"

"Is Erza coming? Oh, and Gray?" I asked

"No, Erza wants to be here when Jellal joins the guild and The Ice Prick is on a job with Juvia," he answered

"Wait, Jellal's joining the guild?" I asked, surprised.

"Yea, that's what Erza said. Ultear and Meredy are too."

"Oh, Ok, Well what time do we leave for the mission?"

"Tomorrow at 10, I'll meet you at here," he asked as Happy plopped down on my lap.

"Ok, bye Natsu," I said walking away fro him to sit with Levy. Who, of course, was with Gajeel.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy chimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Levy, Gajeel,"

"What's up Bunny-girl."

I sighed loudly and looked at the giant binder on the table, "What's that?" I pointed to the binder.

"That's our wedding information. The cake, flowers, my dress, the venue all of the wedding stuff," said Levy signing and opening he binder, "This is my dress I picked it out a while ago, I saw it and fell in love with it so I bought it and I kept it in a box in my closet." She pointed to the picture and smiled.

"Yea, I found it one day and thought she was married before she knew me," Gajeel said with a slight smirk on his face.

We talked more about the wedding, it was amazing how close the two weddings were. They were only about a week apart. But Levy and Gajeel wanted a small wedding with just the guild. Lissanna and Natsu were having a huge wedding with almost ever person in Magnolia.

I waved bye to them when they stood up to go meet the wedding planner.

"Hey, Mira have you seen Cobra?" I said when I sat down into my usual seat at the bar.

"I saw him hanging out with Midnight, by the pool I think," she answered.

I was just about to go out to the pool when Master called out, "Listen up brats!"

Everyone turned their attention to the Master on the second floor.

"We have a new addition to our guild!" shouted Master.

A guy about my age walk out from behide Master. He had shaggy strawberry blonde hair with deep blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a black t-shirt. He had a black bandanna around his neck like Mystogan's.

"Welcome him with open arms, His name is Keagan!"


	10. Chapter 10

Poisoned Stars at Midnight Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima! But I do own Poisoned Stars at Midnight.

Like I promised here is the next Chapter!

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Welcome him with open arms, His name is Keagan!"

The guild partied all night long. It started out like anyother other party would. With drinking and dancing but it soon turned into a full on Fairy Tail party. Tables were flying in every direction, Natsu and Gray were freezing/burning everything. At that point I was so tired I called out Virgo to help me home.

The Next Morning:

I was cleaning the kitchen after I ate breakfast when I heard the door open and close I peeked around the corner to see Cobra half-carrying-half-dragging Midnight through the door.

"What happened!" I shouted running over to help him.

"Midnight had a drinking contest with Cana, and then he hit on Erza, I remind you he was drunk, she kicked him right into Jellal who was a little pissed at the fact that he hit on Erza. So Jellal kicked his ass then he woke up only to have another drinking contest with Cana. Let's just say he had a really hard night,"

"Poor guy, But wait, why aren't you drunk I saw you drinking with Cana too, and you don't look the slightest bit drunk," I asked as I put Midnight in his new room that he shared with Cobra.

"I'm the poison dragon slayer. Alcohol is like poison to your body. So I'm immune," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I huffed and walked back into my bedroom and was about to pick out an outfit when Cobra came up behide me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Now that the kid's asleep we should have some fun," He said into my ear.

I blushed a deep red and turned around in his arms. I pushed on his chest and stepped out of hid reach. "U-um, I have to meet Natsu at the train station"

"Why?"

"Because we're going on a mission,"

"Alone?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry but I don't like you going alone on a mission with the guy you used to be in love with," he said.

I took his hands in mine and said, "Cobra, I'm dating you, Why would I be dating you if I was in love with someone else. Besides, Natsu's engaged what would happen? I love you, and I will continue to love you."

I let go of his hands and grabbed and outfit. I walked to the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

After I was done I changed and stood in front of the mirror. I was wearing a short black skirt with a turquoise crop-top with thin straps that came together at my neck to form a choker necklace. I started drying my hair, my hair had gotten a lot longer since the GMG, it now reached my lower back.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Cobra passed out on my bed. I allowed a small smile to appear on my face. I grabbed a pair of high-top black converse and put them on. I put my belt on. I kissed Cobra and he mumbled something and rolled over. I giggled and left for the train station.

* * *

Keagan's POV

"I have found The Poison Dragon Slayer," I said as I shimmered in front of Lady Selena and Master Isaac.

"Good, Have you found the person he loves most?" Asked Master Isaac. Master Isaac had shaggy red hair with bangs that covered the right side of his face **(Like Rogue's hair). **

"Yes, It appears that he cares for a person called Midnight," I answered.

"U-um, you're saying that The Dragon Slayer is g-gay," Lady Selena stuttered out.

"What! No! They're best friends," I said standing up.

"Capture him and bring him here," Master Isaac commanded.

"One more thing, Cobra and Midnight live with Lucy Heartfillia,"

"WHAT!" Isaac growled.

"The owner of 10 gold keys!?" yelled Selena.

"Yes, she has invited them both to live with her," I said.

"This is good, where is Ms. Heartfillia now?" Isaac asked.

"On a train headed North, she'll be back in 2 days," I stated.

"What about the Dragon Slayer?"

"At her house," I answer.

"Capture, this Midnight Character and bring him here." Lady Selena said.

"Do not harm Lucy Heartfillia," Isaac said.

"As you wish Master Isaac," I said as I shimmered to the guild.

* * *

Cobra's POV

I woke up to the sound of the bedroom door opening.

"Cobra I'm leaving," I heard Midnight say.

"Are you going to the guild?"

"Yea, It's dinner and I'm hungry and Lucy isn't here so I'm eating at the guild."

"Bring me back food," I mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah." He said walking out of the door.

I heard the front door open then I heard struggling.

"Distort Bla-"

That was on of Midnight's attacks. I got up and ran to the front door to only see a letter.

I ran out the door and looked around. No Midnight. I sniffed the air and his scent was gone also.

"Shit!" I yelled which got me a few strange looks.

I went back to get the note.

_Dear Poison Dragon Slayer, _

_If you want your friend Midnight to return to you unharmed you will become a pawn. Master Isaac wants you. I am here to make sure he gets what he wants. You must wait until Ms. Heartfillia returns and then you must take her with you to Fairy Tail and if you tell anyone or if anyone tries to stop me I will kill your friend. Also don't worry about __Ms. Heartfillia I was ordered not to hurt her. _

_Sincerely,_

___Keagan Aldrin. _


	11. Chapter 11

Poisoned Stars at Midnight Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The wonderful Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

I'm sorry that this is so late. I started a couple of new stories! Check them out: Silver Runes is a story about Freed and Lucy and Another one I started was Not Evil Just Un-Loved is another CobraxLucy. AND DONT WORRY MIDIGHTXLUCY FANS I WILL HAVE A STORY ABOUT THAT PAIR IN A COUPLE WEEKS I PROMISE!

* * *

Lucy POV

I unlocked my apartment and walked inside to find it dark.

"Cobra, Midnight!" I called.

I walked over to the counter and dropped my bag down.

I sighed and picked up a pile of mail and a note that fell from the stack. I picked it up and started reading the letter,

_Dear Poison Dragon Slayer,_

_If you want your friend Midnight to return to you unharmed you will become a pawn. Master Isaac wants you. I am here to make sure he gets what he wants. You must wait until Ms. Heartfillia returns and then you must take her with you to Fairy Tail and if you tell anyone or if anyone tries to stop me I will kill your friend. Also don't worry about __Ms. Heartfillia I was ordered not to hurt her._

_Sincerely,_

_Keagan Aldrin._

I dropped the letter and ran out of my house. I ran towards the guild full speed. I reached the large wooden doors and burst through them.

Cobra was at the bar trying to get himself drunk but failing due to his magic. I sighed in relief I thought he would take off by himself and try to take on Keagan.

"LISTEN UP!" I yelled out. The whole guild slowly became quiet and looked at me. I made eye contact with Cobra and he had a frightened and worried expression.

"Lucy your not allowed to be here!" He shouted as he ran towards me. I knew what he was worried about. He was worried about me and how Keagan asked him to bring my to the guild when I got back from my mission.

Cobra ran up to me and grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out of the guild and yanked out of his grasped and ran out of his reach.

I turned to the guild which was watching us in confusion.

"Listen Fairy Tail, We have an enemy in the guild his name is KEA-!" I was cut of by a pale hand wrapping around my mouth from behide.

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

Fairy Tail watched in horror as Lucy was held by Keagan. A red-headed man standing next to Keagan with a smirk on his face. Laxus tried to move towards them only to be stopped by a magical barrier.

"Hello, Fairy Tail, I am Isaac Aldrin,"

"What the hell is this!" Yelled Laxus.

"Laxus Dreyner, Lightning Dragon Slayer 2nd Generation. Son of Ivan Dreyner and Layla Heartfillia," Isaac said. The whole guild gasped.

"W-what," Stuttered Laxus.

"What part confused you Slayer? Did you not know that you are the son of Layla Heartfillia. Before she married Jude Heartfillia she was married to Ivan Dreyner. But left him when he hit her, but not before she gave birth to a weak baby boy. Ivan kept her away from the child. So she married Mr. Heartfillia and had Lucy Heartfillia," Isaac said with a small smile on his face. "I have to admit Layla was really good in bed,"

Lucy had a tears running down her face as she stared at her newly found older brother. But then her eyes filled with rage when Isaac said that vulgar comment about her Mother. Lucy bit down on Keagan's hand hard enough to make him loosen his grip for a moment but that was all the time she needed she spun around and head butted Keagan in the jaw and then kneed him in the nuts.

Keagan doubled over in pain then turned to lung at Lucy. Isaac held out a hand and Keagan stopped. Lucy turned to face Isaac.

"What the fuck did you say about my mother?! She shouted.

"I said that Layla was good in bed. Anyway you seem to not know the story of your mother. She and I were lovers, while she was a teenager. I was very found of her. Until she was forced into marriage. She married Ivan Dreyner. I was enraged so I poisoned the baby boy and made him weak. But looking at Laxus now it seems Ivan implanted a Dragon Slayer Lacrima inside his son's body. Resulting in that lightning scar," Isaac said with disgust.

Isaac grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged him to her looking into her eyes. She struggled but she couldn't break his hold. "You know, You really do look like your Mother," He said coldly before slowly wrapping an arm around her waist. He forced her free hand behide her back and slammed his mouth on to hers. Lucy's eyes widened in shock. She registered what was happening and tried to push the red head away.

"Get away from her!" Cobra yelled before sprinting forward only to hit a magically barrier. He bounced back and quickly got back onto his feet and ran up to the barrier again and pounded on it with all his power.

"LUCY!" "LUCE!" "BUNNY-GIRL!" "LU-CHAN!" They guild yelled as they began to blast the barrier with their magic for it only to get absorbed.

"What do you want!" Laxus yelled. He began to panic as he watched Isaac start to pull on Lucy's jeans. He pounded on the magically barrier.

"FREED DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE STUPID BARRIER!" Screamed Cobra. Freed stepped up and had his light pen out, he began to analyze the barrier. His face paled at what he found.

"Freed what's taking so long!" Laxus yelled as he watched in horror as he watched Isaac pull up Lucy's shirt to reveal her black and white bra.

"I can't, The barrier is set up so if I try to take it down it will kill Lucy and Midnight," He whispered as he fell to his knees.

Cobra's eyes began to water as he watched Isaac grope around Lucy's chest.

"STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!" Laxus screamed out.

Everybody in the guild watched in horror and couldn't do a damn thing about it. Suddenly Isaac dropped his own pants and ripped his own shirt off. Lucy yanked away from him and made a break for the barrier only to be yanked back by her hair she cried out in pain. He ripped her bra off to reveal her breast.

She gasped and tried to cover herself only to have her arms magically sealed above her head. She now had tears streaming down her face.

"No please stop," She whimpered.

"LUCY!" Cobra screamed. "Stop this Isaac! You said you wouldn't hurt her! You said you wanted me! So take me!" Cobra cried.

Isaac stopped his movements and turned to Cobra. "You will come willingly?" He asked.

"YES!" Cobra yelled as he watched Lucy's hands were freed and she struggled to cover herself.

"NO! Cobra don't! He'll use you, then kill you," Lucy cried.

Cobra turned away from Lucy and faced Issac once more. "You will not harm her and you will return Midnight," He said calmly.

Then there was a flash of light then Midnight appeared unconscious and fell beside Freed.

"And I will not harm Lucy Heartfillia." The barrier disappeared and Laxus ran forward and covered Lucy with his coat.

Cobra stood up and walked to Isaac. "I will go with you," He said.

"NO!" Lucy Yelled.

Cobra looked at Lucy and smiled sadly. He walked over to Lucy and place a quick kiss on her lips. " I love you Lucy and I always will," He whispered and walked back to Isaac.

"Want do you what me to do?" Cobra asked. Isaac smiled and nodded. Cobra cringed. He hated this man. But if it meant keeping Lucy safe he wound gladly put up with him.

Isaac walked up to Cobra and looked him straight in the eyes. Both their eyes began to glow a crimson color. " You will forget everything about Lucy Heartfillia and you will show no love or hate towards her. You will stay here and protect her though. I need her alive for my plan to work. My enemies specialize in poison that is were you come in. They will try to kill Lucy so I don't complete my plan. I need you to protect her," Isaac said then he chanted a spell in a different Language.

"No!" Lucy yelled. I new set of tears slide done her face.

A bright light enveloped the room and the a pain-filled scream filled the guild. When the light faded Cobra was shuddering on the ground next to Isaac.

Lucy knew that spell that Isaac muttered. She read it in a old book. It was a mind-control spell.

She hoped it didn't work. She looked at Cobra who slowly got up.

Maybe their love was to strong so the spell hadn't had worked.

"Cobra," She said.

He turned to her and he said, "Hey, I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Or not.

* * *

DONT HATE ME.

I'M SORRY.

I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	12. Chapter 12

Poisoned Stars at Midnight Chapter 12

SO SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE!

I honestly thought I posted this like a week ago! Then my friend asked me when I was going to post chapter 12 and I said I did. AND THEN I CHECKED AND I DIDN'T! I'M SOOOOO SORRY BECAUSE I ALSO LEFT YOU AT AN HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGER! I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE!

* * *

**Previously on Poisoned Stars at Midnight:**

"Cobra," She said.

Maybe their love was too strong, so the spell hadn't had worked.

He turned to her and he said, "Hey, I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Or not.

* * *

Cobra stood shocked as the guild gasped in shock.

"No..." whispered Lucy.

"What do you mean you don't remember her! You love her don't you!" Yelled Erza as she stepped from the crowd and grabbed Cobra by the collar of his shirt.

"Wooh, Erza calm yourself. What's your problem," Cobra said.

"What how do he remember you, but not Lucy?" Gajeel said, turning towards Erza.

"It's because of that spell. Issac commanded Cobra to forget about me and only me. He also said that Cobra will not feel love or hate for me," Lucy whispered. But in the all-too quiet guild hall everyone heard it.

"So even if we somehow get his memories of Lucy back he still won't feel anything for her. He'll remember what he felt but he won't feel it anymore," Said Levy, her eyes full of understanding and regret.

"Umm, Who is Lucy and why are all you thinking about me and her together?" Cobra asked. Erza finally let him go and he dropped on his feet.

"Lucy is your girlfriend and we're all thinking about you two together because you guys were together," Cana answered as she pointed at Lucy.

Cobra's eyes found the girl sitting on the floor, wrapped in Laxus's coat. She had tears streaming down her face and she had layers of bruises covering her wrists and thighs.

"Isn't that Laxus's girlfriend?" He asked. Lucy flinched and her face morphed into one of horror. She leaned back into Laxus's chest and began sobbing.

Laxus wrapped his arms around his younger sister and scowled at the Poison Dragon Slayer.

"No they're siblings, but Cobra what is the last thing you remember?" Master asked.

"I was sitting at the bar drinking when Lucy, that's her name right?" He asked. Master nodded his head.

"Well she came bursting through the guild doors and then there was a bright flash and I was standing here but I could of swore Master Isaac was here," Cobra said looking around.

"Indeed, Where did Isaac go, Master?" Erza asked.

"I assume Keagan flashed him out when we where all blinded by the light," Master answered.

"Cobra, if you don't remember Lucy then how do you think you came to this guild?" Asked Freed.

"Well I was walking in the streets of Magnolia with Midnight and we bumped into someone..." His brow furred in concentration "I don't remember who. When I look back the person's face was, like, blurred out, I don't know it's hard to explain." He said.

Lucy slowly stood up and turned to Wendy. "Um Wendy do you think you could somehow...Heal him?" Lucy asked between sniffles.

"I'll try but I don't think it will work."

Wendy quickly walked over to Cobra and asked him to sit down. Her small hands became level with his head and the emitted a soft blue light.

"I'm sorry Lucy but... Something is blocking my magic," She said.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

"OK, is everyone here?" Master asks from the second floor balcony.

"Yes, Master," Answered Mira.

"ALRIGHT BRATS LISTEN UP!" He yelled.

"As you most of you know we have a new enemy. Isaac Aldrin. He kidnapped Midnight, then tried to blackmail Cobra with him or, for ransom. Then he openly...abused Lucy after revealing that Laxus and Lucy are siblings." Multiple gasped went around the room " Now Issac has put a spell on Cobra and now he does not remember Lucy. So Freed, Levy! I want you too looking for answers. But for now Lucy, Cobra and Midnight will be staying in the infirmary until further notice."

"Wait Master, about Laxus and Lucy. Did you know that they were related?" Asked Macao

"Indeed I did. Layla came to me saying she needed to get away from my son. And I helped her. She wrote to me almost once a week. And when I found out about her being pregnant with a baby girl, I knew Laxus would be excited. But the I remembered that Laxus thought his mother died and I didn't want him to think that she abandoned him. Because she did not, she loved you very much, Laxus." Master said the last part to Laxus.

Laxus stood by Lucy looking up at the second floor in shock. Lucy slowly put her hand on his forearm and leaned in to him.

"You know what Laxus I think she did. I remember her telling me stories of a little blonde boy she loved and watched over." Lucy whispered so only he could hear her.

He looked down with wide eyes and stared at his younger sister. "Really?"

"Yes, She said he had grayish-blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. She said that she loved him and watched over him. She saw you the day she died, you know. She was laying in bed, sick and weak and she told me she was so happy she saw you that morning. With your sound pod over your ears and your eyes closed. She talked to you too. But you didn't know who she was."

Laxus's eyes held unshed tears as he turned away from prying eyes. "Do you remember what day that was?"

"July 7, 777"

"Summer? Eh. I was in... I was near the mountains, on a job and I saved a women from falling off the side. She was weak and sick... She had blonde hair, and brown eyes, Oh my god. That was her wasn't it? I helped her back to her town. Which had a huge mansion in the middle of it."

"That wasn't a town that was the housing for the staff and yea I think that was her... Laxus you did meet our Mom," Lucy said her eyes watering.

"Yea, I did," Tears slide down his face.

"Lucy? Why are you down here and not with Cobra?" Mira said walking over.

Laxus quickly turned away and wiped his face. "Mira.. I can't be there right now. My boyfriend, the one I loved forgot who I was, and now he's working for a crazy physio path that tried to rape me!" She said laughing out of irony and crying out of hurt. Laxus growled at the thought of the red-headed man.

The guild grew quiet and Mira wrapped hers arms around the sobbing blonde.

"THAT BITCH!" The infirmary doors slammed open and Cobra ran out with Midnight grabbing his coat trying to slow him down.

Cobra jumped off the balcony and right in front of Lucy. "How dare you talk bad about Lord Isaac! You should die for your ignorance!" Everything happened so fast that not even Laxus reacted fast enough. Cobra covered his fist in poison and swung at Lucy hitting her square in the cheek. She yelped and flew back a couple feet into the wall behide.

After the shock wore off of the guild Laxus was the first to react.

He turned around to face the Poison Dragon Slayer almost calmly slow. Lightning flickering off his body. The look on his face was enough to make The Black Lord, himself, cower in fear.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys.

Just so you know all my stories will be on temporary Hiatus or they will be discontinued or deleted.

I need to focus on school cause honestly I'm failing so yeah...

BUT I love you guys and if I'm not back in time in order to give you guys more chapters then I'll just let my friend continue my stories. *sniff*

It been nice writen' with ya...


End file.
